toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Hacker
Hmm... Testing... uh huh... I'm still against these kinds of pages. The clean up might do.... I'll just see how this turns out. I'm still thinking it should be moved to Toontown Clan Wiki. Bermuda Contact Me! 03:32, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Well if cleaning up the sections and getting rid of the names doesn't work, Plan C is to get rid of all the names and just have the definition of what a hacker is. Do we really need this? I still think this page needs to be deleted. There is no reason (except spam) why it should be kept. Theevina 23:27, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Still waiting for response and wondering who brought this back... Theevina 17:50, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Ok then, if this page is gonna stay, then we should just leave the definition of a hacker (like it says on the cleanup template). We should not support any hackers, even if it's just with listing their names. Theevina 18:25, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Completely agree from above. I strongly dislike hackers, even if I haven't met them Toon-to-Toon. Nope, I've never met a hacker... well maybe once, but not directly. I was on my other Toon(Pixelate). I noticed a Toon using some kind of glitch that makes you rise to the air. That's pretty much it; he didn't do anything afterwards. Bermuda Contact Me! 21:57, April 14, 2011 (UTC) So is it settled? We just put the definition of what a hack is and leave no names and no info on any specific hackers. I am King Gamer! Talk to Me 21:59, April 14, 2011 (UTC) I can go with that. I'll have a link to this talk page for those who want to add more names (if that's okay with anyone). The page should be protected to sysops, which to why there will be a link to the talk page. Bermuda Contact Me! 22:06, April 14, 2011 (UTC) I think this page is spam everyone knows about hackers and the clan page has a load of it. Does anybody remember the clones in Toontown Central in July? They crowded all the districts and made them full. --Let the Razor Shell be used! 02:58, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Freckleslam Conspiracy I think that there should at least be a page for the Freckleslam "conspiracy", considering that it's the most talked about incident/hacker, and most of the information around the web about it is wrong. Plus new toons may hear about it and be curious, and they might want to know if they're safe from anything like that. Also, parents would probably want information on the incident if their kid ever talks about it, to make sure their toons and their info is safe. But thats just what I think... -- 08:06, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Anonymous :Here's my answer. It's not Toontown official, meaning it is not in the game itself, and the only reason why we still have the hackers page is because people have voted for it to stay, even though I strongly disagree. I mean, if we can't have a glitch page, why have a hackers page? What has the world become into? Let's make Flying delete this page. :And why would we do that? :~Lily ♥ 20:17, July 10, 2013 (UTC)